Few Words
by Rei.Juuchan.Kei.1886
Summary: Discover how few words can describe one person. A fic written by Amore Rei. Hibari and Haru.


Few words

A HibaHaru oneshot.

Author: Juuchan Willionton, and Amore Rei

Simple authors notes:

Juuchan: Minna-san nyaan~! Rei and I wanted to write a fic even though Juuchan hasn't finished most of her work but she's updating Black Coat right now and soon, FHH, there's a big surprise so you guys go and prepare nyaan~!

Rei: Yo, my message won't be as long as Juu's, here it is, we decided it would be like a game that happened in Tsuna's house, it's time arc, Hibari had taken care of Haru, and- ugh let's just say that it was a weekend, Haru was okay from being sick (this was when Haru was seen by Hibari while she was drenched in the rain) and Reborn was planning something, wow, my message grew long... Just... in other words, Tsuna and Enma both heard what Hibari said about Haru and now she's all better, this is after their second confrontation scene, ask Juu the specs or simply read it, (Pertaining to a certain part in Black Coat) and all suspicion rose.

Juuchan: Neh neh, Rei is going to write it so don't be bothered by the dialogue change nyaan~! *smiles happily*

* * *

A beautiful morning in the Sawada residence, it was a peaceful Sunday for Tsuna just until Reborn had to ruin it by kicking him in the face.

"Ittai! Reborn what was that for!?"

"Wake up or your guests will be waiting."

"Guests?! What guests?!"

Tsuna hurriedly ran down the stairs and saw everyone in his house, Gokudera fighting with Ryohei while Yamamoto tried to cool them down, Kyoko, Chrome, Shitt P., Adelheid, and Haru were all chatting, and for Tsuna's opinion looked weird, while Enma sat quietly, while the other members of the Simon famiglia, were elsewhere. (I wouldn't bother putting them here.) When Enma noticed Tsuna he signalled him not to say he was there, Emna just nodded and Tsuna slipped away before he got noticed,

When Tsuna was back in his room he saw Reborn looking at him with a smile on his face,

"Why are they here?!" He screamed,

"To play a game,"

"Game?! What game?!"

"How low has it been since we all gathered?"

"B-but-"

"Just get dressed before I shoot you," Reborn pulled out Leon who turned into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna,

"Yieeee! Fine I'll get dressed!"

Tsuna got dressed and headed downstairs, and everyone greeted him, he was sure Haru would glomp him as a greeting but she just smiled and waved, Tsuna was a bit stunned then that memory of the words that Hibari said came to him but he decided to shake it off, until he finds the right time to discuss about it, he sat next to Gokudera and looked at Reborn and Bianchi who were 'hosting' this get-together. (Setting here is that all of them were in the ground.)

"We can't start without 'everybody' in the house."

"Everybody?" He looked around and didn't see anyone missing, except for the few of Enma's guardians, non.

Then Bianchi pointed outside the glass door and the sitting was Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna jumped,

"We won't be complete without all of the guardians, too bad for Emna's guardians though, only few came."

"I'm really sorry, they said they had something really important to do." Enma stuttered,

"It's okay Enma-kun, I'm sure it was really important." Tsuna smiled and patted Enma's shoulder.

While they were talking they didn't realize that Hibari had entered until he slid the door shut and Reborn had taken his place.

Everyone went quiet from that point on.

"Alright since we're all here, let me explain the game," Bianchi smiled, "The game is simple, it's called the 'Few words.' game."

"Few words game?" Kyoko asked,

"Yes, the game goes as Reborn chooses a person to describe another person using only few words, twist is you have to tell a good memory on why you described that person. Is everyone clear?"

Others nodded while others said yes.

"Alright then let's begin, Reborn?" Bianchi crouched down to reborn and he whispered something in her ear.

"Alright." She stood straight, "Shittopi-chan, how can you describe Hayato?"

"What?! Me?!"

"No questions asked," Bianchi smirked and he scowled,

"Hmmm, I would say... warm and nice like a UMA." Her eyes sparkled as they looked at Gokudera.

"Wh-!"

"And a good memory?"

"Everyday." She smiled

"WHAT?!"

"Okay moving on." Bianchi crouched as Reborn whispered to her again.

"Wait I'm not-!"

"Chrome, how would you describe Ryohei?" Bianchi had said as Gokudera huffed.

"Uhm... Loud and energetic..." Chrome had muttered and Ryohei didn't hear it.

"What was that?!" Ryohei screamed quiet loudly,

"I won't ask for a memory. Moving on..." Bianchi crouched to Reborn,

"Wait I didn't-!"

"Yamamoto, how would you describe Chrome?"

"Kind and shy, also timid." He smiled and Chrome blushed, (Don't think romantically now...)

"Here, if you describe a person from what we already see now, you don't need to say a memory." Bianchi then crouched as Reborn whispered and she stood straight.

"Tsuna,"

"M-me?!"

"Yes, how would you describe Suzuki?"

"Eh..." _I would prefer Kyoko-chan or anyone else though... _He thought,

"Well then that's too bad." Reborn smirked,

"Stop reading my mind!" He screamed, "Ehto... Strong, smart and a formidable fighter." He stuttered, and Adel smirked at the Vongola tenth's description of her, so he feared her after all.

"Okay next is Hayato, how would you describe Kyoko?"

"If tenth thinks she's great I think so too!" Gokudera had said enthusiastically.

"Arigato," Kyoko smiled happily.

"Next up is you Enma,"

"H-hai,"

"How would you describe Tsuna?"

"Uh..." Enma smiled, "A good friend."

"A memory of it is...?"

"It's like you don't believe him..." Tsuna muttered.

"He tried to help me a bunch of times and he still does..."

"Enma-kun," Tsuna then smiled, Arigato, (no yaoi)

"Ryohei, how would you describe Yamamoto?"

"Calm to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with energy,

"Ahno, Arigato..." Yamamoto smiled,

"Suzuki, how would you describe Shittopi-chan?"

"A very kind ally." Adel smiled and so did Shitt P.

Everyone got themselves asked and described except for one, two really.

When Bianchi heard what Reborn had whispered she couldn't help but smile a devious smile, Tsuna had noticed this and got scared.

"B-Bianchi-san?"

"Yes?" Bianchi turned at Tsuna who only got nervous, "Well then let's continue the game,"

"W-wait you're not going to-"

"Next question is for you Hibari."

"Hn?" He looked up with a bored expression then noticed the woman and the baby's smirk, he then took it as a sign of amusement. "Alright then,"

Tsuna had absolutely gotten frightened, this wasn't going to end well, for him mostly.

"How can you describe Haru?"

"HAHI?! W-why me?!" Haru said in a rather frantic tone.

Without another second to spare Hibari quickly answered, "Loud and Annoying."

"HAHI?!"

"Would you give us a memory?"

"I don't need to, just look at her now."

"HAHI!?" Haru became angry and Kyoko and Chrome tried to calm her down. (They were at the same side of the room, they were next to each other with only space dividing them.)

Tsuna felt fear, for Haru or for Him, it didn't matter, knowing Reborn, he'll get in the mess one way or another.

The others watched silently some having smirks on their faces, mostly Adel.

Bianchi couldn't help but giggle, and Hibari couldn't help but be amused by this herbivore.

"And what about you Haru? How do you describe Hibari?"

Haru pouted and didn't care to be careful with her words, "A bossy, socially challenged loner." Haru smiled smugly and crossed her arms.

Hibari smirked at her sudden 'challenge'. _So this is how it goes..._ He thought to himself, he stood up and he was found pulling something out of his coat.

"You should reconsider your choose of words." He held up what seemed to be a book with a small lock.

"A book?" Adel had said questioningly,

"What book is it?" Yamamoto asked and everyone looked at Haru who was standing up face flushed.

"Th-that's...!" Haru ran towards him reaching for the book only to be blocked by his long arm holding her head from reaching it, or him. "Hey give that back to Haru desu!" She shouted only to the prefect's amusement, "No wonder it was missing! You had it all along!"

Everyone stared at the awkward scene in front of them, as Haru tried to reach the book he continued pulling it far away from her.

Tsuna stared in awe, then he looked at Reborn and Bianchi who had smirks on their faces. They planned this all along. Good thing Dino wasn't here or this would be much worst.

"Give it back!"

Hibari's smirk grew wider, "Have you chosen much, 'appropriate' words to describe me then?"

"Hahi?"

"You can take back what you said and say a new description Haru," Bianchi had announced,

"Hahi?" _So he wants me to describe him a bit more... okay? _ She thought as she kept reaching for the book, "Alright! Alright! Hibari-san is really nice deep inside! He just doesn't show it! He can be really kind and gentle as long as you get to know him!"

The room went silent, mostly on Tsuna and Gokudera's part, then Bianchi and Reborn smirked.

Haru fell to silence, she just realized what she said now! She looked up to Hibari who had a gentle smile on his face, but it soon faded quickly so she was the only one who saw it... He patted Haru's head like patting a small animal and it made her blush. He removed his hand from her head with a sigh.

"Here, I don't need such a thing." He gave Haru the book and then looked at Reborn, "I'll expect my battle with you soon baby." He glared at Reborn then left without another word, and Haru only left to look at his retreating form, "Kyouya-kun..." She whispered softly, then she turned at them with a pout,

"The nerve of him!" She pouted, and opened the sliding door and walked out to follow him,

"Ha-Haru! What are you going to do?!" Tsuna shouted running after her.

"Don't worry Tsuna-san! Just continue without me!" She ran towards the direction which Hibari had gone.

"Bu-but Haru-!"

"Leave her be Dame-Tsuna."

"B-but,"

"Haru knows what she's doing. She can handle situations like these better than you could."

Bianchi laughed and then smiled, "Let's continue on shall we?"

"Are you sure?"

"She knows better than you."

"Reborn..." He shrugged then looked at Haru's direction

Outside Haru has spotted Hibari, her false rage did the trick! (The trick was making her seem angry in front of them while she's really not...)

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari turned back a bit surprised to see her, and she stopped in front of him huffing.

"I already gave you the book-"

"Why did you even take it in the first place huh?!" She looked at him with pink cheeks and the sunset made the scene a thousand times better, it reminded him of their time at the rooftop together.

"Hn?" Hibari raised a brow and was amused by her.

"This was in my bag before! I knew something was missing when I looked at my bag! The same bag that you looked into before without my authorization!"

He smirked, "You got it back didn't you? I wouldn't open it and besides, I couldn't, it has a lock."

"A lock that you might have broken then replaced!"

"Try opening it."

She blinked then she remembered that she always carried the key around with her as well. She opened it and it opened.

"Hahi... So you really didn't open it..."

Hibari raised a brow and she flushed due to embarrassment,

"Mou, Arigato Kyouya-kun desu!" She smiled happily, still the fact that she called him by his name didn't make him angry at all. Not like it ever did.

"You should get back in there, I've got places to be."

"Demou..."

"Go."

"H-hai! I-itterashai K-Kyou-kun desu!" She blushed then smiled.

"Ittekimasu." He turned and walked away, having a secret smile of his own.

Haru then went back inside and continued the get-together.

* * *

End, Hope you guys like it.

-Rei


End file.
